Testing devices during production generally requires having the appropriate tester located proximate to the device under test. During production, various tests may be performed, which may require a variety of testers that may be manufactured by different vendors. One technique for making testers available during production is placing a tester at each testing station of a production line. This technique, however, may result in increased cost since multiple large, multi-function testers may be required throughout the production line. Moreover, typical multi-function testers often do not have the capabilities required to meet production testing requirements. Consequently, known techniques for testing devices may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.